prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Get Naked!
Let's Get Naked! is the 99th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in Season 7. Summary Maryse and The Miz share their life-changing news, Naomi tries to spice up her marriage with Jimmy Uso and Brie Bella embarks on an RV trip of a lifetime with her family on Part 1 of the Season 7 Finale of E!’s Total Divas. Recap It's season finale time for E!’s Total Divas, and Part One of the Season 7 capper gets underway with a wacky RV trip that comes about via the strangest of circumstances: Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan are moving to their new house in Washington, but Bryan has vertigo and can't fly or drive long distances, and Brie is tied to Birdie's feeding schedule every two hours. So, Natalya arranges a carpool with a couple of her family friends with an RV. The ladies are spunky and fun, but just out-there enough that Brie and Bryan decide it isn't for them, and they’d rather just suck it up and fly from Sacramento, Calif., to Washington halfway through the road trip. All's well that ends well when Brie, Bryan and Birdie safely make it to their new home to unpack and organize. Rusev gets real passive-aggressive this week after Lana decides to wear an incredibly skimpy top during a trip to the food store. In an attempt to make a point to his wife about showing too much skin, The Super Athlete spends the hour in various states of undress, mowing the lawn in his underwear, changing in full view of everybody backstage at a WWE show and, finally, barbecuing steaks for Lana and one of his friends without a piece of clothing to his name. Lana, however, remains unmoved, and is just thankful Rusev didn't burn anything important on the grill. Jimmy Uso arranges a small staycation for himself and Naomi at a resort this week, complete with a nice room and massages for each of them. Problem is, Naomi is having stomach issues and just wants to sleep it off, and she doesn't want to tell her husband because she thinks he'll make fun of her. She tries to tough it out through the various activities, but Jimmy knows something's up and ends up bummed his wife can't enjoy herself. So, she makes it up to him with a silly idea when they return home: dressing up in cheerleader and football player outfits as a throwback to their respective high school days. The Miz and Maryse have never been busier, jet-setting all over the country for six-day shoots at a time — and that doesn't even count their commitment to Raw. Miz isn't even sure he'll make it back home to Cleveland anytime soon, but he changes his mind when Maryse surprises him with the news that she's pregnant. The couple head to the doctor for the first ultrasound of their baby where, in a touching moment, they hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Miz is happy as can be with one potential stress cloud hanging over his head: The baby's due date is two days before WrestleMania. Image gallery Let's Get Naked! 2.jpg Let's Get Naked! 3.jpg Let's Get Naked! 4.jpg Let's Get Naked! 5.jpg Let's Get Naked! 6.jpg Let's Get Naked! 7.jpg Let's Get Naked! 8.jpg Let's Get Naked! 9.jpg Let's Get Naked! 10.jpg Let's Get Naked! 11.jpg Let's Get Naked! 12.jpg Let's Get Naked! 13.jpg Let's Get Naked! 14.jpg Let's Get Naked! 15.jpg Let's Get Naked! 16.jpg Let's Get Naked! 17.jpg Let's Get Naked! 18.jpg Let's Get Naked! 19.jpg Let's Get Naked! 20.jpg Let's Get Naked! 21.jpg Let's Get Naked! 22.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #99 at WWE.com Category:2018 television events